


penis music

by moonorchiids



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, God is Dead, I can't say more due to legal issues with Mentos, What Have I Done, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Dear god, what have I done.Alt title: Haha spider titties)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	penis music

The crisp ai- fuck you. Fuck this, the author said.

So there was this cunt Erios. He was a fucking shithead. Fuck him. I hope he dies from the exhaustion of getting fucked up the ass by Zote. But he keeps coming back every goddamn-motherfuckin-time. So he's on a bench with his stepdad, 🅱ardoon and his stepmom, Elderbug. Then this bitch ass hoe, Moon or Kids, shot Elderbug in the stomach. What an asshole. God fucking damn it who the fuck will clean up this fucking mess. Fuck you, Moon or Kids. There's orange shit everywhere. Fuck you. You son of a bitch. You bumbling fucktard. Fuck off. Fuck you. Moon or Kids is a bitch ass motherfucker. Piece of shit. Bardoon didn't move because he's a fucking fatass and can't fucking move.

So then Hurbet, not hornet, showed up. There is something wrong with Hurbet. Hurbet is not Hornet. Hurbet has taken Hornet's place. Hornet is in Deepnest. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Hurbet has arrived. Oh fuck. Oh no. Oh please no. Oh god. Oh fuck. Hurbet is here. Hurbet is sexier than Hornet. Ponch ass bitch with POINTY BITS. Hurbet is still just a poncho. Hurbet is thiccer poncho.

Erios screamed. Partially because he was horrified, partially because Hurbet was approaching with alarming speed. Hurbet is not Hornet. "FUCK OFF WHAT DID YOU DO TO HORNET" "I am secksier than hornet" "FUCK YOU!" Erios ran off before he was infected by Hurbet's secksi. Because he's gay. Quirrel looked at him. Quirrel's eyes burned into his skin. His skin melted away, revealing pure void. Quirrel screamed. His cloak was still there even though he was a puddle of the void. He was now a head attached to a cloak. Quirrel is now suffering from crippling depression. He fucking drowned himself after that. F. Erios rolled away with his cloak repeatedly slapping the ground with void liquid. Jesus fucking christ.

There he found Hornet, tied up and BDSM lewded by Hurbet and the entire fandom. "Fuck you. Fuck off. Im not eating your ass. Fuck you. Go die in a pit." He said before rolling off making incredibly loud slapping noises as he rolled. The void burned off the silk she was wrapped in, so she fell to her death. Fuck off Hornet this isn't your fucking story you gay ass bitch, fuck you.

Then he found his dad. His dad was dead, but now he isn't. His dad is the Pale King. But you aren't supposed to know until later. However, his crown is now flaccid. Oh no. Oh fuck. When I said 'flaccid' his crown grew in length. He now has crown dreadlocks. Please no. It grows every time I say 'flaccid-' GOD FUCKING DAMN IT HE HAS TENTACLES OF HIS FLACCID- NOOO- CROWN SPIRES UFCK YOU WRITEIR FUCK OHYU FUCK YHOU OH FUGH OH FSHIT HES THE FLACCID KING NO NO NO NON O NO NO NO NO NON ON ON ON ON O. Then someone else said flaccid. And I said flaccid. Twice. So now he has his FLACCID SPIRES dragging behind him. NO PLEASE IM TO OYOUNG TO IDE.

Oh wait now he's the erect king oh no oh fuck his teeth crown is growing into the ceiling

Erios screamed and slapped away with wet void noises

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
